thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Skylord Elberich/Rotting Colossus
In a vast, dry desert of black sand, sat what looked like a great, cracked statue, though it was closer to being a mausoleum. Beneath the broken, sand-blasted stone and rusted metal, sutured and putrid flesh could be seen. This statue was once the Shrieking Colossus, an unliving, moving guardian that attacked at conquering invaders and their mental stability. It was created by reshaping and restitching dead flesh, encasing it in stone and orichalc armor, covered in occult symbols, and then having a powerful necromancer reanimating it. Controlled by a master pulling at strings connected to it's brain, this hulking mostrosity defended the city of Necropolis from many invading enemies, the terrible men-folk from the west and north, the scaled slaver-dragons from the eastern lands, the Ash-Dwarves of Duerlon and the pelagic folk from the southern shore. It drove them away with crushing blows and terrible screaming. But then a new enemy came along. These ones, a small band of powerful beings allied with the men-folk, called themselve the 'Fears', and conquered the city so effectively that they were hailed as heroes, and the old lich-kings became villains. And eventually, the remaining enemies stopped being enemies, and the Armistace was written. The Colossus became redundant and useless, for how can you repurpose something that constantly screams? Not finding the heart to destroy a creature so pitiful, they sent him off into the desert to slowly die, and he went gladly. The creature still screeched on. Everyone thought that he always howled out of terror, anger, and pain, but they were wrong. It had stopped screaming for those reasons long ago. He now only screamed out of saddness and self-pity. The creature hoped to die under the unforgiving sun; that's why he left so willingly. After 100 years in the black desert, he simply sat down, wept softly and fell into a death-like slumber, only awaking to defend the city one last time. While it slept, it dreamed of itself, but not itself, with a great wealth of friends, and happiness, and a great many things that people tend to want. It learned, and it thought, and it spoke, and it loved, and was loved. Then, in the dream, the Colossus saw something. A great, terrible shape, with seven dead eyes and seven horrible horns, and no mercy whatsover. It destroyed the dream that the Colossus was dreaming, turning love to hate, knowledge to ingnorance, and good into bad, and left it a nightmare, devoid of all life except for Colossus. Then the Gargoyle came. A wise, old Fear, forever wandering through the unconcious worlds of dreams. "That monster which sacked the place," The Gagoyle said "it's real, and it's destroying everything it comes across." The Gargoyle then looked into the eyes of the Colossus, and said "Time to wake up one last time, pal." And the nightmare ended. When the Colossus awoke, The desert sun and black sands caused his eyes to sting. As it came to, it remembered the Gargoyle's words, and great rage filled it, an ugly hatred that it had never felt before. The Rotting Colossus rose to his feet and roared a primal screech of loathing and hatred. The creature then began to move towards Necropolis. It still wanted to die, but now, it will die fighting. And nothing could stop it. Category:Blog posts